The Adventures of Team LKJA
by DarthRugger14
Summary: Follow teams LKJA and DOET as they study, fight, and just be teenagers at Beacon Academy.
1. The First Day

The First Day

The ship sways slightly as if trying to catch the passengers off guard, even with the unexpected motion I keep my balance flexing my knees and moving with the motion instead of fighting it and stumbling like some of the students. I look out the huge window and watch as the deep blue ocean speeds by underneath the large ship, the surface of the water is broken everywhere and it's nothing like what I had been told by everyone at home who had said what the open sea was like. They had all told me that it was like looking at glass with the occasional wave breaking softly on the shore, instead I have found an ugly white capped expanse of undrinkable water that seems to serve little purpose.

I look around the passenger bay once again, evaluating the other students on their way to Beacon, I notice a girl staying well away from the glass and close to a garbage can. Her face is green, and her eyes are unseen as she looks into the depths of the garbage. Her hair is done in two low ponytails down the sides of her head. She wears a schoolgirl-like outfit complete with the small skirt, long black socks, and a light blue button-up shirt. I shake my head and walk to the edge of the glass watching the water dramatically become land as we finally reach the end of this fricking ocean.

The blues become green and I find myself releasing stress that I had no idea I was holding, as my body relaxes I go sit in an open seat towards the back of the bay putting my earbuds in and playing my music as loud as I can without everyone else hearing it.

I look at Jade's sleeping form he seems so peaceful and nothing like the cold unfeeling man he's forced himself to become, it reminds me of the days when he didn't have a care in the world. I remember watching as he, Crimson, and Klein ran around the neighborhood living out their imaginations while I sat and watched, too shy to ask if I could play with them.

Jade's eyes flash open in an instant looking wildly for the person staring at him, I look away and ruefully smile to myself knowing he'll never know it was me and he'll never remember me if he does. A tear drops down my cheek but I quickly quench the flow telling myself that after I put my plan into action Jade will remember me and he'll feel the world around him again. Like he did when we were younger.

I look to the window and gasp as I watch a beautiful world unfold from the crest of a hill, the trees are so vividly green that it almost reminds me of home but the color is slightly off. Instead of the dark green of Misty Dell I find a brighter more welcoming Emerald green, then it hits me this is the Emerald Forest which means that Beacon should be just up ahead. Before the rest of the students from my region can crowd around the portal I take a front row seat looking through the glass at the brilliant majesty that is Beacon Academy.

Asrial stands looking unfocused at a wall thinking about his life before coming to Beacon, his once playful and whole life. He vividly remembers the fateful day where he lost his childlike bliss, when he and his friend were maimed. He thought he was going to die that day and he knew that he didn't want to, he wanted to live on. He wanted to see what the world was like, but most of all he wanted revenge. He wanted revenge on the people that so brutally tortured him and carelessly tossed his and Bella's lives away. He looks up and sees Beacon tower rise up before him, he blinks and readies himself for an onslaught of people, he thinks to himself, _at least I don't have to talk to them_.

After making it inside the building Asrial notices a boy standing in a corner with his eyes closed and a hard yet peaceful expression on his face, he has dirty blonde hair and pasty skin akin to Asrial's own. As he makes his way to the centre of the crowd, jostling a few people on his way. He hears someone tap a microphone sending a painful screech through his hearing system. He looks toward the source of the noise and notices an older man standing next to the mic with a younger woman with blonde hair standing slightly behind him.

Unlike almost everyone else, I don't pay much attention because I've already heard the whole spiel from my father, he was a crazy Beacon fan before he died, and taught me everything he remembered about classes and the like. His favorite thing to talk about was his team, which was comprised of him, my mother, uncle Daeron and aunt Ivrin and everything thing they did especially the stories of them sneaking out to go have fun. He warned me to not sneak out too often because Glynda might take notice and punish us, that and the fact that my grades will most likely drop. Just remembering his stories rips a hole in my heart and I wonder if the poets really knew what up they were talking about when they wrote those depressing poems on heartache. I shake myself and stomp down the hurt until I can no longer feel it, satisfied I walk with the rest of the students to the communal dorm room and leave the moment behind, doing my best to be inconspicuous in the crowd.

 **Once more unto the breach.**

 **Thanks for reading. If you liked this story and want more please say so I will gladly oblige, I definitely accept criticism as long as it's constructive and polite.**


	2. Remembrance and a Teammate

Remembrance and a Teammate

 **I do not own RWBY but I do own this story and the characters I have created. I hope you all like this story, if you see any grammatical mistakes then let me know but keep in mind that I only accept polite comments and criticism.**

I can feel it behind me, its breath on my neck turning the skin to ice, I shudder and turn to face the shadow knowing full well what I'll find. Even with that information I still break out in a cold sweat as I look into the hauntingly dead eyes of my father, they are no longer filled with the gentle capability that made me feel safe, instead I am filled with dread as he speaks the same curse as every night. _"Thy own son will become a monster, he will be plagued with ill fate and thy wife will feel the full agony of his departure. That is thy curse O' mighty one among men."_

His voice echoes in my head over and over again until I break down on the cold metal floor sobbing heavily but without the tears, I shake in the fear and knowledge that I have disappointed and failed my father. If only I had begged him not to go on the mission, or protected him better, he might have lived, and I might have spared my mother of her pain but I trusted his knowledge and his abilities as a hunter. I trusted him to come back to me. But after a few weeks without a word from him I started to realise that he wasn't going to come back, the same night I came to that realization I tried to find him.

On the faint hope that I might be able to find him, I left without my mother knowing and set off in the direction of where they sent him, the Blackwood I ran until I literally couldn't run anymore. I collapsed on the side of the road my legs spasming in pain and indignation at the stupid reason for their pain, but I forced myself up imprinting the image of my father lying on the ground taking blow after blow and pleading with his eyes for me to save him. So I ran again until I found the Blackwood. Before entering I readied my kitchen knife and summoned my courage then walked in, letting my senses guide me to my father.

I can hear and smell everything, from the wingbeats of the birds to the smell of a beowulf pack chasing a different but familiar smell, I chase after them knife held close to my body as the underbrush tears through my pants leaving tattered cloth whipping around my legs. I can hear the sound of their baying as they seem to have cornered their prey I sprint forward catching sight of my father amidst a writhing mass of hellish black bodies. His gray eyes are slitted, his faunus ears laid back, and a feral snarl on his once soft face, with each stroke a nightmare is erased from this world and with every swing of his axe he screams, "Bring The Light!" Leaving his axe glowing with a blaze of righteous white light.

I jump into the fray stabbing with abandon determined to reach my father, I reach the centre of the fray and dodge a wild swing from the massive axe then yell, "Father!" He looks to me but doesn't recognise me at first, then realisation washes over his face and he starts weeping, in his distraction one of the wolves slashes at him and catches his head sending him flying the last few feet to me. He tries to rise but falls back to the earth seemingly defeated, I stand over him and heft his axe determined to not let one of these monsters at him, the scene that kept me running playing endlessly in my mind. In my rage everything becomes hazy, as if I am barely in control of my body, I jump into the air swinging the axe in a long circling arc beheading the closest beowolves and scaring the others into hesitation with my ferocity.

The mass of inky blackness parts in three ways letting a trio of the largest beowolves I've ever seen into the throng, instinctually I drop the axe and reach for the knife knowing that I need to rely on speed if I want to survive these hulking beasts. The three attack, each swinging a massive clawed paw at me, I duck and stab upward rapidly, impaling each paw as they pass over me. I spring up and run over to the closest form, jump up on its shoulders, and repeatedly stab until it crashes to the ground. As it topples I use the momentum to launch myself onto the next one bringing my knife to bear on its face, it twists at the last second sending my knife sliding down its throat instead of impaling its eye. The monster gurgles, blood running out of its gasping mouth and slashed throat.

I turn to face the last wolf and find my father in one of its claws with its mouth over his head. I rush to him screaming incoherently as the jaws of death descend with inevitability. In one final act of defiance my father puts up an aura shield that holds long enough for me to get to him.

In my mad rush I stoop and pick up the axe that I had dropped and draw it back for a fury filled blow, I release the pent up power imagining the blade cutting clean through the torso. I scream in anger and hope as the blade glows white just like when my father uses it, even as the blade reaches the flesh of the monster I feel no resistance as the entire head of the axe cuts clean through the body of the huge wolf.

The Beowulf drops him as its two halves fall to the blackened forest floor, I kneel beside him as the rest of the pack hightails it out of here. He hoarsely whispers to me, I lean down closer to him, but the words are muffled.

This is the only part that was omitted when my tormenter decided to plague me with these nightmares, I was robbed of my childhood by this nightmare. I couldn't talk for an entire year. I couldn't take comfort from anyone or even comfort my mother in our grief.

The only part that's crystal clear is his death.

I pick up his head and set it in my lap rocking back and forth too numb to do anything else, as I look up through the pine trees at the shattered moon I know that my heart can never be pieced together after this destruction. His breathing quietly stops and and his body goes limp in my grasp, I finally break down and let my body be wracked with silent tearless sobs.

I hear the sound of tramping feet, instead of getting ready to fight I decide to give up and die, I let my aura shield down and clutch my father as the footsteps get closer. But instead of excited howling I hear the familiar voices of Uncle Daeron and Aunt Ivrin. They try to scoop me up but I thrash and try to stay with Dad, they gently pry me off him and Daeron carries him. Once I understand that, I stop struggling and numbly cling to Ivrin as she and Daeron walk me back to Misty Dell.

* * *

 _ **Jade**_

I wake up with a silent scream on my lips and sweat soaking my bedroll, I look around wildly before coming to myself and the realisation that it was just another night terror. I look around to make sure that I didn't wake anyone up because I'd rather not have to explain what was happening to anyone. I don't see anyone but have a weird feeling at the base of my neck, I shake it off and release my pent up breath, then get up and walk out of the room pulling my hoodie over my head in defence against the cold.

* * *

 _ **Orchid**_

I watch as a figure materializes in front of me, I can see the familiar tall yet stooped form of Jade as he stumbles toward a large building. The scene jumps ahead and I find myself watching Jade fight a woman, I try to see her face but there's only a mouth, as if she doesn't fully exist. Just as it looks like Jade will win she launches herself at him and forces him to stare her in the eyes in a commanding way, but instead of Jade taking advantage of the opportunity he stands there like ice. The woman says something to him and motions at the shadows with her hand, a familiar face is dragged out and forced to her knees in front of Jade and the mysterious woman. The thug walks off and the younger woman, who looks more like a peer than an elder, grabs the black brown hair of the older woman lifting her head to look at Jade.

I can easily see shock in every part of Jade's posture, his eyes are now like a righteous fire and his entire body is straining against his invisible bonds. I try to run to him but every step only serves to bring a feeling of hopelessness, the older woman looks into Jade's eyes and says something to him. Immediately his eyes brim with tears as he silently watches this mistress of evil bring a knife to his mother's throat, every fiber in his being crackling with rage induced energy. He struggles against the spell but can do nothing as the woman slowly drags the knife along his mother's throat, a red line appears and she silently looks down, then she looks back up and clearly mouths the words, _I love you,_ to Jade.

His tears spill over and he weeps in helpless rage as the life drains out of his mother and into a dark red pool. The woman comes up to Jade again and grabs his chin forcing him to look at her, she imperceptibly starts at the sight of his demented/desperate/wrathful visage but recovers and says something to him before stalking out of the room.

I wake up with a start, beginning a yell that would probably wake the whole school. I clamp my hands around my mouth and start crying uncontrollably. I understand that this is only a dream but it felt so real, as if I was living within that moment. I get up stopping the flow of tears until I can get somewhere safe, I throw on my coat in preparation of the cold and step in between bodies, I notice that Jade is not in his spot and I start to worry that he had one of his night terrors. I silently take a deep breath and rationalize the situation, _just because I had a bad dream that involved Jade doesn't mean that he's in trouble. Plus he's nearly a man he can take care of his night terrors for a little bit longer._ I say trying to convince myself. This little episode has served to cement my plan to help Jade all the more as I realize that he can't be free of this by himself.

All of this runs through my head as I weave between bodies on my way to the door. Once I make it out into the hallway dash towards the nearest closet or other unoccupied space. I find a janitor's closet and throw myself in and sob in the fetal position as the weight of everything I have seen and done in the last two days crashes on top of me.

* * *

 _ **Jade**_

I spent the rest of my night in the garden of the school trying to stop the flood of memories and just trying to run from the doom that my life seems to be caught under. Before the sun comes up I head back to the dorm and quietly pack up my stuff then set it neatly in an unoccupied corner of the room.

I look to each side of the cliff and find a majority of capable but not very exposed huntsmen and huntresses. I recognise Pyrrha Nikos, from the ad on Pumpkin Pete's Frosted Flakes right off the bat. I also notice a black haired girl with red highlights and silver eyes, I remember the stories that my mom used to tell about the silver eyed warriors and I wonder if she understands the gift that she has. Other than those two I don't see anyone that can touch me as a hunter.

Ozpin proceeds to tell us about our mission/team forming and how if we don't stay alert _we will die_ in the forest, I snort inwardly confident in my abilities as a hunter and at the knowledge that I have an advantage over all the rest of the students. I breath through my nose to slow my heart rate and catch a whiff of a familiar smell, the smell of an animal that is preparing for worst, I know it because my father smelled just like it when I first found him.

I cast around looking for the source of the scent as inconspicuously as I can; the student to my far right gets launched toward the forest, every few seconds another gets launched into the great expanse but the scent still lingers. I pinpoint it and watch as a the person of interest is thrown into the air gracefully with her black gun close to her body. I break away and focus on my turn to be flung into the sky, I bend my knees and bring strength to my body with aura, doing my best to not be flung like ragdoll.

I feel a sudden rush and then weightlessness as I fall forever toward the emerald green canopy, I pull Tenshi Ikari from its sheath and switch it to a sniper rifle pointing it at the ground before firing a full clip and slowing my fall to a livable speed. I hit the ground and bend my knees taking the force of the fall and rolling up into a standing position, I take a look around before walking to the most likely hiding place for the relics.

The bellow of an ursai reaches my ears and I surmise that one of my fellow huntsmen is in the middle of a fight, I start jogging closer to the sound careful not to make too much noise because I'd rather not have to be paired with one of the weaklings by accident. I reach the edge of a small glade and keep hidden in the shadows, what I find disturbing the peacefulness of this particularly beautiful opening in the forest is a very large ursai and a very small boy.

I sigh and resign myself to having to save this kid from his almost certain death, but to my surprise he launches himself bodily at the massive beast and throws punches faster than the normal eye can see. Instead of the punches having no effect the brute is staggered backward and is obviously injured by the way he roars at the kid before swiping at him with a heavy paw. Rather than dodging the deadly claws he brings a hand up to meet the swing in a block that reverberates around the small clearing, I don't understand why he was able to hold that block under the massive amount of raw power exerted by the bruin. Then I see why, his entire body is quickly being covered by metallic sheets that finish with a helmet snapping closed with a whir of dust engines.

I watch in silent awe as his smaller yet immensely strong body readies for a killing blow, his fist rears back and then rockets forward accentuated with a couple of rapid fire dust charges. The fist meet the white and red head of the beast and crushes it like cardboard, the metal disappears inside the monster's skull elbow deep until the owner fires another dust round throwing his fist back out of the red mess that was the miniscule brain of the demon bear.

I walk over to him and tap him on the shoulder, he turns around throwing a blazing fast punch at my face I dodge and yell at him, "What the hell are you doing man!?" Arms spread wide and sword in hand.

He retracts the helmet from his face and looks at me like I'm the crazy one, "Trying to stay alive. What else?" He says with heavy sarcasm on his voice.

I shake my head and walk away, "Looks like we're teammates now so you might want to stick close." I say over my shoulder, trying my best to annoy him like he annoyed me.

"Why would I want to follow you?" He says incredulity clear in his voice.

"Because I might know where the stupid relics are." I say in an exasperated tone. I can already tell that this kid is not going to be a fun teammate to live with for the next four years.

He falls in beside me and makes me wish I was deaf for once in my life, I finally get him to shut up by telling him that I heard something ahead of us, which wasn't a complete lie, I did hear something. I listen intently and hear it again, the sound of voices and multiple feet crunching the twigs beneath them. I start walking to the sound and emerge from the bright green canopy into a large clearing occupied by six other people, each on of them turns to look as Asrial steps out in a huff and tells me off, I ignore him and focus on the other people. Each one of them has a large black or white chess piece in hand, and they were all talking about where they're all going to go now that they have their relics.

I step up and grab the last chess piece, the Rook. As my hands settle on the cold metal I know that my fate is sealed with this annoying little brat, I can only hope that the other two students I get paired with don't talk as much as this kid.

Once more unto the breach.

Thanks for reading. If you liked this story and want more please say so, I will gladly oblige.


End file.
